Secret love
by Rosiel-chan
Summary: UPDATED! [AU] Is an adopted brother really your brother or just your best friend? Kagome asks herself the same question. What if they would fall in love with each other, will they even be allowed to? KaIY, Rated M for swearing and nudity.
1. The scholarship

**Disclaimer: Inu Yasha doesn't belong to me, nor all the other ones from the Inu gang. They all (rightfully..._thinks_... noooo..._grins_...) belong to one of the greatest mangaka in the world, Rumiko Takahashi! **

**So... Don't ask me how I got the crazy idea to write this fic, because I don't know myself. _laughs _I just know that I like the idea and I'm really ashamed that I can't write as good as I want to. _pities herself _... but you know... that's just the way life goes _winks _. I hope you like it. Hmm...lemme think... Yes! First AU ever sent out to the world by me, I'm really excited about it! **

**You know that I'm bad with tenses... _pulls the old stuff and whimpers_... Gomen ne, I'm really trying to do my best! . So bare with me, and correct me if you see a big horrible mistake! **

**I want to read a fic with an similar topic but so far I've found none... could you perhaps tell me if you know one?**

* * *

****

**Secret love**

_Chapter one_

_The scholarship _

Inu Yasha had always been Kagome's best friend. Even if he was her brother, two years older than her, and even though they fought hell of a lot, he was the only one who truly did understand her and so it was the other way round.

But there was something, a detail, but really nothing worth mentioning. You could see it clearly, anyways. He, with his long, straight, silver hair, gold eyes and she, with the long, slightly wavy, dark black hair and grey- blue eyes. Inu Yasha was not Kagome's real brother. No, he had been adopted by Mrs. and Mr. Higurashi when he was a baby. At that time they thought that they couldn't have kids on their own, so they adopted him. And two years later Kagome was born as their "real" child, but they loved Inu Yasha nonetheless.

So, Inu Yasha wasn't Kagome's brother by blood, but who cared? They had, to an instant of course, the same friends, had the same kind of humour and shared a lot of things.

But, as mentioned before, he was two years older than her. And so, as the time came for Inu Yasha to go out more frequently, he did, and Kagome had to stay at home. He was sixteen, she was fourteen, and that's when the difference of age showed up. They weren't as close anymore, and, as much as it hurt them, they would have never confessed. The same pride showing in both of them hindered from saying "I miss the way we both used to talk.". Kagome and Inu Yasha knew that they couldn't always be glued together for the rest of their lives. What would the others think if he dragged his little sister along to every party?

For one year it went well, everything was fine the way it was, as suddenly something unforeseen happened:

_Flashback: _

"Hey mom, dad! Got something to tell ya... you'll make eyes!", Inu Yasha yelled excited from down the hall when coming home from school one day.

"What is it?", Kagome answered, being at home before he was, since she had out earlier.

"Hey Kaggs!", he smiled and hugged her.

"Oh my gosh!", she giggled and shoved him away playfully. "Do you want to squash your sweet ,little, 15-year old sister?", she then gestured to the table where his meal was placed on.

"Nope", he let her go, then sat down. "Where are mom n' dad?".

"Went out shopping.", she seemed to remember something than sat down opposite him. "Soo, Yash... you mentioned you had something to say?", she looked at him questioningly.

He put the fork he wanted to stick into his mouth down and looked at her almost sadly. "Now that I think about it...", he said, looking into her yes. He would miss her, of that he was sure, more that anybody else.

"What's wrong?", she asked, slightly concerned.

He sighed. "I was offered a scholarship at a European high school for one year. I can make my final exam there... Would be very good if I want to study later... don't know...".

"_Europe_? That's pretty far away... _one_ _year_...", she seemed to think. "But I wouldn't turn such an offer down. You had always wanted to become a doctor, and if it would help you with your studies, why not?".

"You're probably right.", he said. "But we won't see each other for a very long time.", he added. He laid his fork down once again. Somehow he wasn't hungry anymore.

"Oh, come on! Are you a man or a washcloth? I mean, really. Someday we will move out and then we won't see each other every day, it's almost the same.".

"Yes, yes... I know...", he murmured, but stared at the table in front of him, seemingly deeply in thought.

"I'm going upstairs now, doing homework... Dishwasher is empty, okay?"

He nodded and she headed upstairs. Finally in her room, she turned the key around and flung herself onto the bed, heavily sobbing, tears wetting her pillow as she tried to muffle her sobs in it.

_One damn year without my best friend! I'm gonna die!_

She didn't see him much anyways, with their different school times and habits of going out...and _this_ almost tore her apart. What would it be like to not see him for one year _at all_? A flight to Europe _did_ cost a huge amount of money...

With much the same thoughts in his head he also went upstairs, waiting at his sister's door, just to turn around quickly as he heard her crying.

_This is going to be a long year... _he decided and went into his room as well.

Their parents were delighted with the scholarship and also said that this was an opportunity he shouldn't miss. So, it was decided.

Kagome always played the tough one when it came to the topic, but as they stood at the airport and it was time to say their goodbyes, Kagome broke down and flung herself into his arms.

"Y- You know, y-you hav-have to call m-me or else...", she sobbed into his chest.

"Of course I'll call you, Kaggs. You know that.", he embraced her.

"I will m-miss you s-so much...", she cried. "You're m-my best friend..." It was so good to feel him against her, breathing in his scent... almost addicting. But... no.

"Sssshhhh, sweetie, it won't be for too long. One year goes by so fast.", he squeezed her once again, then let go. "My flight was announced, I have to go.".

She nodded. And let go of his hand she had been holding. He quickly leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Love you, honey. Be a good girl for me.", he chuckled.

"I will, I promise.", she almost blushed. "Love you too."

He quickly hugged their parents too, said goodbye, than he flashed Kagome one last smile and went down the hall.

As his plane took off, he was wondering once again if he had made the right decision. He sighed. He had no idea...

Flashback end

So, what do you think ? Review, please!


	2. Back again

**_A/N. Woohoo! Thank you very much for your reviews…. Sorry that my chappies are always kinda short, but you know how it is with school… and I'll write my final exams around whit week (I don't know if that's how it's really called. We call it _Pfingsten_.) , so I'm in worse stress than ever. But I'm so glad that there are people who review my stories! Thank you so much! _**

**_Disclaimer: This is getting a bit cruel….. sniffs…. _**

**Secret love**

_Chapter two_

_Back again _

Today was THE day. The day he would return. The day the horrible year without Inu Yasha ended. hRight now in this moment, their father was at the airport catching him.

_Finally!_, Kagome happily thought, feeling like a little child on Christmas. She checked herself in the mirror again. She had grown quiet a bit over the last year, and now she stood at 5'6. _(A/N Sorry... but can you tell me if 5'6 are really about 170 cm or did I do sth. wrong? Hope not...)._ Her hair had grown too, and now it reached till the end of her bra strap. She had casual black jeans on and a not too tight dark green top which showed off her figure pretty well, but not revealing too much.

"Oh my! What Am I doing?", she asked herself. _Just like I would go out on a date..._, she shook her head. It immediately shot up as she heard a car door open and then closing again. Kagome heard voices speaking. Two belonged to her father and mother and the third... sounded suspiciously like his. She stormed downstairs and that's when she heard the doorbell ring.

She was excited like a little puppy as she opened the door quickly.

There he stood. She couldn't say a word as she looked into his face, the first time in about a year. One year, and now she didn't bring out one sentence.

He was back. And there he just stood, more handsome than any other boy could be.

He stepped inside. "Hey, Kagome.", he said and she flung herself into his arms. "Inu Yasha!", she finally said. He squeezed her.

"I'm, so glad you're back...", she whispered against his neck. "Me too...", he breathed into her ear. Kagome shivered. _Oh my gosh_, she thought, _since when do I have this feeling near him? It never was this strong when we talked on the phone... _

She gripped him tighter to savor the moment. "Whoa, Kaggs! Do you want to kill me the first day I get back?". "No", she whispered. I'm just so glad you're back.".

He chuckled and picked her up from the ground. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. "I missed you.". His hot breath on her ear was addicting. She nuzzled his neck and combed through his long, silvery hair with her hands. His scent was so calming, as always. Now that he was here, all her problems were solved. They stayed like this for a moment, just enjoying the other one's presence.

"Mom's coming...", he said and she let go of him, and he placed her on the ground again. She suddenly noticed the position in which they had been and stepped back. "I'm sorry.", she blushed. "Don't be.", he smiled and turned around to greet their mother. "Oh my god!", she was stunned. "You look good, honey, and you have grown, too! How tall are you now?", she asked as she hugged him. "About 6'1, I s'pose.", he said, a bit embarrassed. "Oh my,", Mrs. Higurashi said. " One year can change so much!".

Oh yes, it really does, Kagome thought as they went into the dining room. The rest of the afternoon went by pretty fast, filled with Inu Yasha telling about his friends and school, and how well he had graduated. "They even promised me a place in the best medical university here!" , he said proudly.

"Oh, wow! You'll become a doctor!", Kagome said, sitting opposite him. "That's really cool!", she was so very happy for him!

"You are so fucking right, Kaggs!", he grinned. She grinned back. He really hadn't changed much.

"Watch your language!", their parents sighed in unison as every time he used a _bad_ word. He really was back. And it suddenly seemed to Kagome and him as if he had never been away. Not one second.

"Care to help me unpack my things?", Inu Yasha asked Kagome.

"No. Let's go. The sooner we start, the better.", she smiled and got up, so did he.

"Stop here.", their father said. Both stopped walking and turned around. "Hm?"

"I'll never forget this moment.", he said. "_Dad_? Are you nuts?", Inu Yasha asked.

"No, of course not. But you were together in one room for about three hours and didn't fight once. What an improvement.".

Kagome and Inu Yasha looked at each other unbelievingly. He was right! Normally one of them would sit in one corner sulking already.

"Guess we got older, dad.", Inu Yasha said and took Kagome's hand. "Come on. I have the feeling if I linger around here longer than necessary, I'll get some damage too.", he laughed and both ran upstairs like little kids. Kagome happily closed her hand over his and giggled.

* * *

"Sooo, Inu Yasha...", Kagome began as she placed his pullovers in one partition of his wardrobe. "How many girlfriends did you have over there?", she said playfully.

He chuckled. "I had just one girlfriend, or, no... you couldn't exactly call _that_ a relationship. So, I had none. But I got my fixes anyways.", he grinned.

"I thought that much.", she muttered, blushed and asked him where she should put his T- Shirts.

He laughed. "What you're laughing at!", she fumed. He laughed some more and soon he found his T-Shirt sitting on his head, Kagome having thrown it onto him.

"Oh my gosh", he picked the T-Shirt off his head and folded it up neatly.

_Where the hells did he learn this?_, she asked herself.

"You're as innocent as ever", he smirked and she furiously stuffed his Shirts in the wardrobe. "I'm, not innocent. I'm 16 years old.", she protested.

"You age doesn't hinder you from being innocent, you know!". Suddenly he bolted up from his suitcase and looked at her, a shocked look on his face.

"You _are_ innocent, aren't you? You didn't do this Hobo guy you dated, did you?",

"NO! I didn't do _Hojo_. Nor any other guy.", she quickly added. "Or girl.", she grinned.

He let out a sighed: "Gooooood.". She looked at him questioningly.

"I want to know who my little sister is fucking, so I can beat him up if he breaks your heart.", he returned his attention to the suitcase again.

"Thank you.", she said and smiled. He looked up from his luggage and smiled into her direction. "I really missed you. Really.". He turned to rummage in his suitcase again, then he stiffened as he heard her sobbing softly. "I mi-missed you too... never thou-thought that I would miss you _this_ mu-much...", she sobbed quietly.

He went to her and took her into his arms. "Phoning isn't the same as really talking to you... Oh fuck... I did not see you for ONE damn year! I can't believe that I didn't die.", he said. Kagome laid her arms around his waist and squeezed. "Oh Yash... I love you so much, you are my best friend...", she whispered.

"I love you too, Kaggs...", he whispered against her hair.

_Strange, hearing those words from your brother... _she thought. _But then again, they're only words with no other meaning than the love between a brother and sister. _

She actually felt a bit disappointed. _Oh my god, what am I thinking? Bad, Kagome, bad. Snap out of it! He. Is .Your. Brother. ... But... not exactly..._., she suddenly remembered and gripped him a bit tighter.

It didn't seem that he was unwilling to hold her in his arms, and so he just did, gripping her thighs again and picking her up, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Kagome...", he sighed. He was totally overwhelmed. She was his little sister, right? His sweet, little Kagome. _Yeah... that's what's bothering me..._ Practically, she wasn't his sister. But was that a difference? They had grown up together like brother and sister, and actually, she was his best friend.

_Oh my god... _she thought as he gripped her thighs. She shivered. The feelings he gave her were so intense, she gasped.

"Inu Yasha...". she whispered and lifted her head.. He looked at her. "Hm?"

"... You have grown.", she grinned. He smiled back. "You too. You're so pretty.". She blushed. "Thank you. I think there's no need to say you're handsome, because that's what all the girls back there said to you, didn't they?"

He was a bit stunned. "Actually, no.". He put her back on the ground, but kept his arms around her. "You're the first girl who says this."

She looked up at him unbelievingly. "Not true." She really couldn't believe that! So much for "he got his fixes anyways", hm?

"It is! Why are you so stunned?", he chuckled.

"I thought you had so many girls... and... well", she stuttered.

"Oh my!", he laughed a bit. "You really don't know a thing, sweetie!"

She slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't call me "sweetie" like that!", she hissed.

"You know... you don't have to talk when action is all you want.". He laughed even more as she blushed further. "You are so innocent, Kaggs! I take it that you've never even been kissed?"

She withdrew from him and stepped away a bit, with her hands on her hips. "I **have** been kissed!".

He smirked, but felt jealousy bolt through him. He decided to just ignore that, but his words said otherwise.

"You mean you've been kissed by this Hobo- guy?", he fehed, "Couldn't have been a good experience.", he said arrogantly.

"You don't know a fucking thing about me and _Hojo_! And you don't know either if we didn't do a lot more than just kiss...!", she provoked him angrily.

Fine, just fine. This _had_ to come sooner or later: the first fight. Better now than later, they both decided and went on.

"Ha!", he let out a short, unreal laugh. "You think I believe you? That's just ridiculous, _little_ sister." He stressed out the "little" purposefully.

"Oh yeah? You think two years less make me more stupid than you? Less experienced? Such a crap. Because of that, I'm on the pill, you idiot!", she practically yelled at him, furious.

His breath got caught in his throat. He more than shocked, his wide eyes and open mouth did tell. "On... the ...pill...?", he asked disbelievingly. "Does mom know that?".

"Yes, she does. Who's the innocent one now? Your "little sister" has grown up!", she said loudly.

Suddenly, his brows furrowed and he looked sad, and she was almost sorry for yelling at him.

"Inu Yasha...", she said and stepped towards him once more, but he did a step back, his face stern.

"Than, I wish you and Homo luck.", he looked away.

"We're not together anymore.", she said dryly. His head shot back to her. "Not?".

"Nope. he was... Well...", she stammered.

"Did he hurt you? I'm so going to beat him up!", he said angrily, cracking his knuckles to make up his point.

"No, No!", she waved defensively with her arms. "He was, well... kind of an... idiot.", she finally stated.

Inu Yasha broke out in laughter. "Than, tell me, why did you defeat him?".

"_Because_ he's an idiot.", she grinned.

"Than you really haven't been kissed yet!", he smirked.

"I told you, I _have_ been kissed!", she said with indignation.

"But not the way a girl wants to be kissed.", he asserted.

She sighed. "And you, out of all people, know how a girl wants to be kissed.".

"Of course.", he said as if it was a matter of fact.

She sighed again, this time more nerved. "And, tell me, how _does_ a girl want to be kissed?".

"Like this...", and sooner as she could have reacted, she was in Inu Yasha's arms, his lips over hers.

_What the!..._ was her last thought before she felt his tongue on her lips. She opened her mouth automatically, letting him in. At first she was too shocked to respond, but after a moment, she laid her arms around his neck and battled her tongue with his.

He drew her further to him, if that was even possible, and his hands wandered to the small of her back. Her hands combed through his hair, and also down his back. His wandered down to cup her ass, and she moaned against his lips. _Kagome..._ he thought and that's when he realised what he was doing. He let go of her immediately, almost shocked of himself.

She took one step back and laid her hands over her heart, which was thumping loudly in her ears.

"What... was that...?", she asked breathlessly.

"This, sweet little sister, was a _real_ kiss", he said, also panting lightly.

"I know what a kiss is!", she snapped, the added whispering. "And don't call me "little sister", when you're doing something like that...". With these words spoken, she went past him quickly and out of the door, fleeing into her room.

His little _sister_...

_Fuck…._ he thought,_ what did you do? Fuck, fuck.. _"Fuck, **fuck** FUCK!", he screamed and slammed his fist into the wall beside him.

Kagome leaned with her back onto her door, after hastily locking it. _Why did he...? _, she thought, and that's when he heard his loud swearing. _Exactly what I'm thinking. _

_And why did it feel so right?...,_ both thought.

Inu Yasha was back. And they were more confused than ever.

* * *

**_That's it for now. I'll try to update as soon as possible if you guys like it. I hope you like it! O:O (puppy eyes….))._**

_**Oh, such a sweet little button…. I wonder what happens when you click on it….? **_


	3. New feelings

_**Ok... firstly: Thank you for all the reviews! I hug everybody who reviews (and even the ones that read and don't review)! Secondly: Kagome broke up with Hojo because he was, like she'd said, an idiot. That means: He's too dump to make a intelligent conversation, and "stupid fucks good" doesn't fit him.( Not that Kagome did it with him!) Maybe sometime later on I'll write about them two. **_

_**Aaaand... yes: Kikyo will have a role too, but she will appear later on. But I know exactly what part she'll play... let me surprise you!

* * *

**_

**Secret love**

_Chapter three_

_New feelings_

Inu Yasha sighed. One week had passed since he and Kagome had kissed in his room, and they hadn't mentioned or talked about it once. In fact, they hadn't talked at all. Just the normal things like "Good morning", "Hi", and "Good night.". It pained him that they didn't talk anymore and he knew exactly that it had been his fault.

He stood up from his bed to go to the bathroom, deeply in thought.

He went down the hall and stepped into the bathroom. And that's when he saw Kagome.

He held his breath, his heart speeding up it's rhythm There she was, standing in the shower, the water cascading down her body. The smell of her shampoo filled the room and steam made the air cloudy. But he could see her very well and suddenly...

...she wasn't his "little sister" anymore.

She was desirable, her body curving in all the right places. Full breasts, slim stomach, well shaped hips, no hair where it shouldn't be. Wet hair plastered on her shoulders, water glistening on her pale, bare skin. She lifted her arms, still not having noticed him.

He looked up and down her perfect body, unable to tear his eyes away from her. He had seen her naked before and so had she him, but this was more than one year ago. Seeing each other naked was natural, being brother and sister. If one was in the bathroom, showering or something and the other walked in, there was no fuss about it. But this was different...

He gulped, as his groin hardened_. Natural reaction when seeing a beautiful girl naked... but not your sister, _he thought, shocked.

And then, she saw him. She seemed frozen for one moment, then she blushed and growled. "Inuuu Yashaa... get out of here, now!".

"...", he remained on his spot and gulped again. he couldn't move! _Shit... _

"Inu Yasha! Will you get the _fuck_ out of here?", she yelled, but didn't bother to grab a towel and cover her naked body.

"Keh!", he finally managed to say. "I've seen you naked before, remember?". But even now, he couldn't look away. She was almost intoxicating.

"Yeah, but back then you didn't stare at me!" she said angrily, grabbing a towel at least.

"You don't have to be ashamed now!", he said. "You are my sister!".

"And that's exactly why you shouldn't be in there", she said lowly.

He half groaned, half sighed and turned around. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I... I don't know what's wrong with me...".

She sighed, too, and stepped out of the shower, letting the towel fall down.

He suddenly felt her embrace him from behind, naked, nonetheless.

"I... I just don't know... I come home after one year of not being able to see you, and I want to see my little sister again, and when I step into the house, there stands the prettiest girl I've ever seen... I'm sorry that I don't consider you as my little sister anymore, so sorry.", he stammered a bit.

"Oh Inu Yasha... I thought the same about you. And I'm not sad that you don't see me as a little sister anymore... because I'm not so sure if I want to be that any longer."

"Kaggs...", he breathed as she squeezed him tighter. He reached behind her to embrace her back.

"Suddenly, all I can think of is you, and the kiss you gave me... you sure know how a girl wants to be kissed...", she confessed.

Oh god... she had the same thoughts as him... But they shouldn't have such thoughts at all.

"Kagome...", he let go of her. "I think it's the best if we wouldn't talk to and see each other, if possible, for a few weeks.". he finally said and stepped away from her, out of her warm arms and was about to walk out of the door as...

"No!", she gripped him again. "No, Inu Yasha! I don't want that!", she stepped in front of him. Naked as the day she was born, she gripped his upper arms and leaned up to plant her lips over his.

His eyes went wide. _What..._ he was stiff for another moment, but as he felt her tongue begging for entrance, he couldn't resist and gave into the kiss.

Inu Yasha couldn't think of any better place to be now. He was in heaven. This sweet, sexy girl-Kagome- she was not his sister. She had never been in he first place. Right. no need to have abad conscience. So he deepened the kiss further, running his hands along her sides. Goosebumps formed on her skin as she shivered under his touch. He drew her nearer to him so that she could feel his arousal.

She gasped and he pulled away.

"Sorry", they both muttered at the same time.

Inu Yasha sighed. "Dress yourself, you'll get sick.". And with that, he was out of the door again, leaving a Kagome back, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

_Oh my goddess... What did I say? What did we do? What am I going to do now?_, she asked herself as she shivered again, this time out of cold and began to dress herself and dry her hair.

Inu Yasha, on the other hand, was laying in his bed and stared upon the ceiling, without focus.

She'd felt so good... almost too much to bear for him. He didn't know if he could hold back on her. And that's what was worrying him. He couldn't, wouldn't and, firstly, _shouldn't_ do anything more than kissing with her. Not even kissing, for that matter.

_Fuck... what have you gotten yourself into, Higurashi, _he asked himself and turned around to suppress his growing erection.

Now, that was _worse_. He had to go out and find a distraction, soon. So he grabbed his phone and dialled Miroku's Number.

"...Hey Miroku, it's Inu Yasha... no, just wanted to ask if you wanna go out today... yes, ... nine? I'll drive... All right, see ya then!"

He sighed and laid the phone away. _Oh Jesus...

* * *

_

_: Later that day, living room:_

"So, you're going out today, Inu Yasha?", Kagome asked casually.

He nodded. "Yeah., with 'Roku.".

"Hm.". she just said.

He looked at her and suppressed a grin. "You wanna go, too?", he asked.

Her face lit up and she grinned. "Now _that's_ the right question, big brother!".

He sighed. _So much about **distracting**._

"Oh, I see... I don't have to come, you know! I can stay at home, it's all right with me!", she hastily said, a bit embarrassed.

"No, no! It wasn't meant this way, sure, you can come!", he waved defensively with his arms.

She smiled again. "Thank you!"

He chuckled and shook his head lightly. "Be ready at quarter to nine. I won't wait for you. If you're not ready, I'll leave without you. "

"Deal.", she said.

Silence. ...

"Inu Yasha?", she asked.

He gulped. "Yeah?"

"We don't have to think about what we should do now. Que sera, sera, right? Life's short, isn't it? We're young and don't have to worry about one damn thing. It's all right!", she smiled a bit.

Inu Yasha seemed to think about it, then he grinned and nodded. "You're fucking right. Then, don't waist time, Kaggs! I'm hungry. I think I want Spaghetti!", he looked at her expectantly.

She made a sound of protest, but as he waved his car keys in front of her, she sighed defeated and went into the kitchen, shaking her head, muttering something like "Slave-driver" under her breath.

He laughed and went after her to help cutting the vegetables.

* * *

: half past eight :

"Inu Yasha! **Fuck**, you're a goddamn _guy_!", Kagome yelled and knocked furiously on the bathroom door.

"Kagome! Quit swearing!", her mother yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah...", Kagome muttered and knocked hard on the door again.

"Inu Yasha! You've been in there for at least half an hour! What could you possibly do then just shower and brush your hair! Fuck, let me in! You're doing it on purpose, so that I won't come with you!", she fisted her hand again to knock on the door, as it suddenly shot open and a ready-to-go-out Inu Yasha stood in the door.

"All yours, little sister!", he said smiling and stepped aside.

"Asshole!", she snarled as she went past him into the bathroom.

"You have 15 minutes, sweetie!", he chuckled as her mascara hit him on the head.

"Don't call me sweetie, you fucking freak!", she yelled once more, and this time their father cried from upstairs: "Lady, if you won't behave soon, you're not going anywhere!".

Inu Yasha laughed, but stopped abruptly, as their mother yelled from downstairs: "And if you won't stop teasing your sister, you'll stay at home too!"

: thirty minutes later:

"Argh!", Inu Yasha said loudly. "We wanted to be at Miroku's at nine! You and your stupid make up!".

"Oh, shut up, freak.", Kagome said as she fastened her seatbelt. "Who was in the bathroom for almost one hour?".

"That's..."

They fought for another ten minutes as they finally stopped at Miroku's house.

"Good evening, you two!", he said as he got into the car.

"Hello, Miroku! How do you do?", Kagome said.

"Fine, Kagome! You're going with us today?", he asked and looked at her.

"Yeah, do you mind?", she asked.

"No, not at all! By the way, you look beautiful!", he grinned as Inu Yasha growled beneath him.

"Thank you!", she blushed. "Is Sango coming, too? How long have you two been going out for now?"

"Yeah, she's coming. We're together since... 6 months already!", he said happily.

"Congratulations!", Kagome smiled.

"And you, Kagome? You broke up with Houjo?".

"Yeah, he was an idiot, we broke up two months ago.", she laughed nervously, suddenly not wanting to talk about it in front of Inu Yasha, whose knuckles were white from gripping the driving wheel.

"Oh, that's too bad. Kohaku said you were the dream pair of the school.", he smiled.

Kagome shrugged. "Guess it was not meant to be. And I'm young and want to live my life. Anything could happen!".

"That's the right attitude!", the three laughed and Inu Yasha parked the car in front of the club.

* * *

So much for now. Be good to me and review. I love ya all!

Exactly, this button! Push it, it won't explode!


	4. Boys are back in town

_**Hello, folks! It's been some time, hasn't it? I'm sorry for not updating sooner. **_

_**Next week I'm going to make a trip to Berlin with my class! Woohoo! **_

_**See you in my other fanfics!

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: Why do you even ask? I've never even met Takahashi-sensei, so why would I own the Inu-gumi out of all sudden?

* * *

**_

_**Secret love**_

_**Chapter four**_

_**Boys are back in town**_

****

_Oh Wow!_ Kagome had never guessed that her brother was _this_ popular. It was as if every girl and boy in the club knew him. And suddenly, everybody knew _her, _too! Yes, this was definitely the way she liked it.

"Hey, you are Kagome, Higurashi's sister, aren't you?", a girl from beside her asked.

"Yes, I am. Why?", she asked friendly. "Oh, nothing...", the girl smiled. "But you have to be a cool person, Higurashi talks all the time about you, and how mature you are for you age, how funny, understanding and so on! You seem to be his best friend!".

Kagome blushed. "He talks about me? Hm... but it's true, he's my best friend.", she said.

The other girl smiled. "Must have been a hard year for you two!".

Kagome nodded. "Yes, it certainly was.".

The girl seemed to think, then she said: "Then you are one of the people who don't seem to think he's just always cool, hip and, yes, how to say... a little bit... let's say, he likes to fight.".

Kagome's eyebrows shot upwards. "Really?". The girl seemed surprised. "You didn't know? Hm...", she looked at her watch, "Okay, Kagome, I have to go now, but it was nice to talk to you!",

"Yes, same with me, bye!", Kagome said smiling. _Hm, he fights a lot? Wonder why...?_

She looked at Inu Yasha, standing a few feet away from her, talking with someone at the bar, and he was smoking a cigarette. _And **he** wants to become a doctor... _she sighed and went up to him, but she was suddenly stopped by someone.

"You're Higurashis sister, ne?", the one holding her elbow lightly asked friendly.

But not just _any _one. No. As she looked up, She saw it was Koga. Koga Ookami, certainly one of the hottest boys in town.

_And he's talking to **me**?_, Kagome thought excitedly. "Yes, I am.", she answered friendly and smiled up to him, as she suddenly was shoved aside. She looked beneath her to see who had shoved her, and it was ... Inu Yasha. With his hands balled into fists, his eyes narrowed to slits. What was wrong?

Inu Yasha stepped in front of Koga, looked directly into his face and snarled dangerously: "Don't you lay one of your filthy fingers on my sister ever again, you fucking wolf! I swear, I'll beat the living hell out of you!".

Kagome was shocked. What was going on? "But Inu Yasha! We did nothing but talk—" , she tried to explain, but was interrupted by a sharp: "Shut up!", from him.

Her mouth was gaping in amazement.

Then she got angry. Very angry. How could he snap at her like that! She'd done nothing bad!

But Inu Yasha was one step further than her, it seemed. He didn't even look at her anymore. He was now in an (so-called) _argument_ with Koga.

"Ha, doggie-boy, you're back? I never thought I could beat you up this early again, but if you insist...", he said provokingly and fisted his hands too, holding them in front of him.

"There's no beating today, my sister's with me. You understand? And I _mean_ it: hands off of my sis! Or you'll lay in hospital faster than you can look!", Inu Yasha growled.

By now, people in the club had noticed that there was something going on and started to look.

Kagome gulped. She was a bit afraid. It seemed that between her brother and Koga, there had never been a friendship, because one of the guys in her background said something like :"I had wondered when they would fight again, It's been a long time!".

Kagome looked at her watch. _11:50 pm_ it said. Time to go soon. The two boys in front of her looked as if they wanted to jump at each other a any moment and beat the other one bloody. She was afraid and she had the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

So she took the few steps to Inu Yasha quickly and gripped his arm lightly, but urgently. "Let's go home, Inu Yasha. It's late.", she almost whispered.

He looked at her and seemed to cool down slowly again. He turned away from Koga and smiled at her. "Yeah, let's go home."

"Oh no!", Koga said. "You won't get away so easily, Higurashi. Not today. And you can't tell me with who to talk, and if it's your sister, it has to be all right with you, fucking ass!".

Inu Yasha slowly turned around again. He slowly shook his head, his eyes narrowed to angry slits again. He was cracking his knuckles. "You don't know when to stop, asshole...!", he said threateningly.

He shoved Kagome aside gently, but urgently. "No, Inu Yasha...", she whispered frightened.

"So, dog-boy, why are you so angry? Is it just because I want to fuck your sis' or is it... because you want to do her yourself?".

This was too much. Kagome gasped and her eyes widened, as her brother's arm shot forward and Koga was thrown back.

"You fucking wolf! You'll be sorry for that one!", Inu Yasha snarled. And as soon as Koga stood again, Inu Yasha's fist came down hard on his face again.

Kagome looked with big, frightened eyes at the scenario before her. They were like a big bundle of hitting hands kicking feet. And sometimes the bundle even seemed to speak or, better: yell, curse, spit.

"Argh! You fucking asshole! You're biting, are you a girl?"

"Shut the fuck up! Next time, I'll win, and you'll have to dye your hair back!".

"Idiot! Can't hurt me with that anymore!. Only did back in elementary school! And if you'll just _look_ at my sister again, I'll beat you up worse than I'm already doing!"

But, despite this, most of the conversation was done with fists.

Kagome was more than frightened. She looked at her watch again. A few minutes past twelve. She had to get out of here, or it would get really serious. More than it already was, that is.

She looked back at her brother and Koga. She bit her lower lip. _Oh my god. Inu Yasha, come on! Stop this! _

Someone touched her shoulder. She looked up "Sango!". Oh hell was she happy to see someone she knew.

Sango smiled at her. "Miroku's gonna stop this. Look!"

Kagome did what Sango told her and looked back at the fighting bundle.

Suddenly, Miroku was there. Kagome's eyes got big. He stood slightly behind Inu Yasha and held his neck with one hand tightly. Miroku pulled him away from Koga.

"You're such an unbelievable idiot! Your little sister is here! And you have to fight, you overprotective, jealous dumbass!", he shouted at him, letting Inu Yasha's neck go.

"Feh!", was Inu Yasha's comment as he dusted his clothes off.

"So, freak, too weak to fight anymore?", came from Koga, who was just wiping away the blood from his nose.

Inu Yasha growled dangerously. "You...!"

That was when Sango shot forward, and stood directly in front of Koga. "Listen, you fucking little ferret. Don't provoke him anymore, or I'll kick your ass in front of all people like I did in High school!"

Koga just shook his head and with a "Wouldn't want to waste my time on fighting with a girl!", he was out of sight.

"Let's get going.", Inu Yasha said and took Kagome's hand. She ripped herself away from him. „Hey! What d'you think you're doing, you idiot? I can find the door by myself!" And she marched away from him, through the crowd and out of his sight.

No one saw the hurt look on his face as he took a deep breath and followed her outside, Miroku and Sango following quickly.

* * *

No word was spoken on the drive home. As Miroku and Sango got out of the car, and as Kagome and Inu Yasha sat alone, the tension was almost unbearable.

Another few minutes passed, the he heard Kagome whispering: "Why d'you do that?".

He gulped and started to speak, but stared out of the Windscreen. "I don't know. I've always been fighting with him, since pre-school. It's a habit. It was clear that we would fight as soon as we see each other again."

"And now?", she snapped, a bit hurt. "Are you proud?"

"What!", he asked confused and looked at her.

"I said, are you proud, now that you beat him up? Do you feel better, because you fought with him? What did you think? Do you think _at all_?", she looked him in the face. But wait: Was that... hurt in his eyes? He looked away quickly, out of the windscreen again.

"I haven't done it for me, or my pride. I've done it for _you_...", he quietly said, almost whispering.

Instantly, Kagome felt guilty. "I... I didn't... but you didn't... had to do it.".

There was a long pause, but suddenly Inu Yasha hit his driving wheel with his fist. "Oh, fuck! This situation, it makes me nuts! Shit!".

Kagome just sighed and nodded. She felt the same, what could she possibly have done?

"You know...", she began, waiting for a sign from him. A "Hm?" let her continue.

"I've thought about this. Us. You're my big brother. You should act like it. I don't know to where this leads, but it's certainly nothing good.", she told him.

Inu Yasha snorted. "What are you talking about?", he looked at her arrogantly. So, he decided, he lied a bit to her. It was the best for them. So, he hurt her a bit. So, what? It wasn't a big deal. He looked away again and continued, despite of her disbelieving frown. "You shouldn't interpret too much in _one_ stupid kiss. You're so naive. Did you think it would mean _anything_ to me if I kissed you? You're like a little schoolgirl, that's so pathetic.".

Kagome blushed in shame and bit her lip, quickly looking out of the window.

He never saw the tear that slipped down her cheek and the hurt look in her eyes before she closed them.

To her, it meant the whole world. And to him, it meant nothing.

_He was just teasing me back then. Wanting to start another fight. He's such an idiot. Such an ass. But... I'm an idiot, too. Why did I interpret so much in it? Oh, fuck. Dumb, dumb, **dumb** little Kagome. _

Kagome took a deep, shuddering breath and stared out of the window further, not wanting, not being able to look at him. "You're right. I'm just a silly, little girl.", where the only words she spoke till they arrived at home.

Wordlessly, they undid their seatbelts and equally mute they got into the house, both in their own rooms.

Kagome sat down on her bed, laying her face into her hands and cried. Cried out of shame, anger and hurt.

Inu Yasha stood at his window, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. It was the best for both of them, he decided. But he knew that he would regret his words to her forever.

The only thing they both could think of as they fell asleep this night was the feeling of each others lips against the other.

* * *

_**Sorry if this was a short chapter, but it always takes so much time for me to write. And sometimes I'm struggling a bit with English expressions, and I mix American and British English. I'm sorry for that. I'm also having problems with proverbs and so on... If you see any grave mistakes, please tell me, I'm really trying to do my best ! **_

_**I hope that, despite this, you'll read my fanfics! **_

'_**Till next time! **_


	5. Dating disaster

_Ok, I'm going to give you the whole story, like it or not, read it or not. :)_

_Really, if anybody would have told me a month ago that this – me writing fanfiction again – would really be happening again, I would've just laughed at them._

_I haven't written Inu Yasha fanfics __**since**__**2006**__, I think. _

_I was surfing the internet when I somehow stumbled across my account here. Oh my god. I totally forgot how much I loved it here, and how passionately I loved writing and reading fanfiction!_

_**So, my 23 year old me and my 16 year old me meet. And they like each other. A lot. :) **_

_I hope somebody out there still wants to read my stuff ;) _

Disclaimer: I do not own "Inu Yasha".

* * *

Secret love

Chapter five

Dating disaster

Kagome sighed, putting clean plates from the dishwasher into the cupboard. "What's up?" her mother asked.

"Hm. I don't know," Kagome pursed her lips, not looking her mother in the eye.

What should she tell her, anyways? _"Oh hey mom, I hope you're not upset that my big brother and I started something halfway romantic there, it didn't work out the way we imagined, so we kind of don't talk to each other now ..." _Yeah, of _course_.

_It has been 4 weeks since the night in the club, and he still hasn't said a single word to me. _Okay, she hadn't really tried to make a conversation, either. But it was all Inu Yasha's fault, from the very beginning_. From the very first ki..._she didn't want to finish the thought. Too many bad memories, and she was already sick enough of seeing him almost every night in her dreams.

But then again, she didn't even want to talk to him. The things he said to her... unforgivable.

"This must be the longest silence after a fight you two ever had. Even worse than the Disney-fiasco when you were 8!" Kagome's mother smiled a bit at the memory.

Even Kagome's lips crept up involuntarily to form a small smile at the thought of that. "I told you, he ate all of the candy! All of it by himself! And you and dad wouldn't believe me!"

Her mother laughed. "There was a 5 day lasting ice age between you and Inu!" Then her smile was replaced by a worried look. She laid her arms around Kagome's shoulders. "I know it's been hard for both of you growing accustomed to each other's presence again. Maybe you two spent too much time together in the beginning." She tried to help.

"Yeah mama, that must be it!" Kagome said to make her mother happy. "I'll try and work that out, okay?"

Her mother smiled a huge smile at her. "That's my girl!" Kagome smiled back at her, giving her a hug. _What she doesn't know... _

Kagome went upstairs to her room and sat down on her bed. She would just have to find herself a distraction. _Better sooner than later... And it better be a good distraction! _Her thoughts flew back to the night at the club... "Hm." She made, as an idea came to her mind. She grabbed her phone with a small smile, searching for a number.

"There it is..." she murmured and hit the dial button.

"Ayame speaking!" the girl on the other end of the line answered after the second ring.

"Hey Ayame, there's Kagome...yes, hi! Say, could you do me a favour and give me a certain number?"

* * *

Inu Yasha lit a cigarette. Again. His nicotine rate was going through the roof lately. _Damn her..._ he thought, staring at his shoes. He was leaning against the wall of a club, waiting for...

"There you are, Inu Yasha!" a female voice yelled and tore him away from his thoughts.

He looked up and took one last puff of his cigarette before throwing it to the ground and stepping on it.

"Hey Yumi" he walked towards the blond girl. He'd known her since high school, but he was never interested in her. He had noticed that she always went to the same club as him, Miroku and Sango, but it never had occurred to him that she was attracted to him. It was Sango who had pointed that out two weeks ago. _"Have you ever noticed that she's undressing you with her eyes?" she'd said. "She's kinda dumb, though." Sango had added. _

That was all Inu Yasha needed to know. She was pretty, and she obviously liked him. _A perfect distraction..._ And if she wouldn't ask too many questions or wanted him to be her boyfriend... the ideal match – for now.

"Hi Inu Yasha!" she almost sang and threw her arms around him, kissing him immediately. _Here we go again... _he thought and pulled her close. _But God bless that girl._

Yumi was even dumber than Sango had implied, and she followed him everywhere like his shadow, but she didn't want to talk feelings with him. She didn't even insist on going out on dates. All the time they spent together was either at the club or while making out and while having - he had to admit - pretty good sex.

"Let's go inside. It's cold." Yumi stated. She was right: Summer was almost over, and the nights were getting chillier. The end of summer also meant that the holidays were over. Thanks to his excellent grades and his year abroad, Inu Yasha would have been accepted to every university he wanted to go, and about two weeks ago, he had made his choice. It was a really nice one with a pretty good reputation and one of the best medical programs in the country, and only a two hour's drive from home. But somehow, with all the stuff happening at home right now, he would have rather been in Europe again.

They entered the club, greeted by really loud music with heavy basses. _At least I don't have to have a proper conversation_, he thought. They fought their way to their favourite spot in the corner. "Hi guys!" Sango geeted them.

"Where's Miroku?" Inu Yasha asked after he had hugged Sango. "He'll be right back. He just said that he had seen somebody he wanted to say hi to."

Inu Yasha nodded and lit a cigarette. "Inu Yasha! Quit the smoking!" Sango looked at him reproachfully. He just shrugged, smiled a halfway apologetic smile and took another puff. Yumi was clinging to his arm, playing with his hair. "Be a darling and buy me a drink!" she sang. Inu Yasha sighed inwardly. "Okay. Sango?" he asked. She shook her head and held her glass high, it was full.

He had to wait in front of the bar for ages. He hated it that he had to scream to order his drinks. _I hate the whole damn place_. Why did they always come back here? _Ah. Yes, the conversations. I don't have to have any here. _

When he manoeuvred his way back to the others, drinks in one hand, cigarette in the other, he could see from a few feet away that Miroku had joined them. He was leaning close to Sango, whispering, or probably more like shouting, something in her ear. It must have been really shocking information, because Sango's eyes went big in wonder and she clamped her hand over her mouth, stretching her neck, looking in the direction of the dance floor.

Inu Yasha's eyes automatically followed hers and he also looked towards the dance floor. At first he didn't see anything suspicious when he suddenly saw her. _Kagome!_ But she wasn't alone, she was dancing with some guy, their bodies entwined.

His breath was knocked out of him like he had just suffered a blow to his chest when he saw the face of the guy she was dancing with.

_Koga!_

He felt like he had been kicked in the gut, hard. For a moment, he was rooted to the spot, and the world stopped spinning. The drinks he was holding sluggishly slipped out of his fingers, crashing onto the floor, shards of glass flying everywhere.

Suddenly, he could only see the two of them on the dance floor, and somehow, everything was in slow motion: they were dancing really slow. Kagome slowly looked around, searching for something until Inu Yasha and her eyes met. Her eyes narrowed down and her lips formed a bitter smile. She looked away sluggishly and put her hand on Koga's neck. He dipped his head, and Inu Yasha could only helplessly watch as Koga's lips met Kagome's agonizingly slow.

With that, everything went red for Inu Yasha. He shivered in disgust and bared his teeth, ready to storm on the dance floor. His chest hurt like his heart was being ripped out with bare hands.

_I'll rip his head off! I'll kill him! I'll kill him! _

"Nobody's gonna kill anyone! Inu Yasha! Man, come on! That's none of your business!" Miroku's voice sounded dull in his ears. He hadn't even noticed that he had been speaking aloud, nor that Miroku was standing behind him now, trying to restrain him by holding his arms behind his back.

Inu Yasha was frantic, he couldn't think straight anymore. He trashed around, trying to fight Miroku's grip on him. People were starting to stare. "Come... on...now" Miroku said, his teeth pressed together tightly with the effort to pull Inu Yasha to the door. A second later, Sango also came to help, pushing Inu Yasha in the direction of the exit.

Finally, they made it outside. Miroku all but threw Inu Yasha on the ground, furious. "Enough is enough! You _have_ to cool down **now**!" But Inu Yasha jumped up, trying to storm back into the building.

This time, Sango stepped in front of him. She had a worried, yet stern look on her face. "Roku's right. Come on, it's enough. You can't do anything about it." She quietly said and laid a soothing hand on his shoulder. "We're going home now, come on."

Inu Yasha stood there, trembling, his hands balled into fists. He looked down on the ground, his hair concealing his face.

Sango and Miroku quickly exchanged glances. _What's up?_ he asked her with his eyes. Sango shook her head_. No idea._

"This shouldn't feel like it does..." Inu Yasha suddenly murmured. Sango looked at him questioningly. "Hm?" she made.

"Seeing her with him... it shouldn't... it shouldn't _hurt_." he whispered and looked up, looking her in the eye. Tears were swimming in his golden ones.

"Oh, Inu... " Sango didn't know what to say. In her mind, he had always seemed to take his brotherly protective instinct and jealousy just a _little_ bit too far. But this was something else. Like it was more... but then, that could not be.

He had obviously had too much alcohol tonight.

"You're clearly drunk. You're not you right now," she laid an arm around his shoulders, guiding him towards the parking lot. I'm going to drive you home. You need a good night's sleep."

He followed her obediently, feeling like all of his energy had been sucked out of him. He let Miroku and Sango help him into the car and let them put the seatbelt on.

Miroku looked in the rear mirror. Right in this moment, Inu Yasha seemed like a broken toy to him, sitting in the back of the car, staring out of the window, his arms hanging limply on his sides. It somehow made him afraid: He didn't have a good feeling about this whole situation.

He saw Inu Yasha closing his eyes. But then again... he could've been just drinking too much tonight. _That must be it. _The thought calmed him a bit.

Nobody had noticed that Inu Yasha hadn't had a single drop of alcohol that evening.

_I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
